In a reforming device which extracts hydrogen used by a fuel cell stack from a hydrocarbon fuel such as gasoline and methanol, it is necessary to heat a material required for reforming before reforming is performed.
JP2001-143731A published by the Japan Patent Office in 2001 discloses a fuel cell which performs catalytic combustion of anode effluent of the fuel cell in order to heat the hydrocarbon fuel with heat of combustion.